He did it!
by Midnighstar
Summary: Get a look in how Inuyasha and Sesshomaru grew up. See why their dad was on the verge of killing them. A vintage. Chapter 6 is up! Please R&R!
1. He did it!

He did it!

Summery: Get a look at how Inuyasha and Sesshomaru grew up. See why their dad was so irritable sometimes.

He did it!

It was a clear crisp morning and all nature was at peace. All nature was at peace until they heard a bone-chilling roar coming from the castle that belonged to InunoTaishio. After the roar came the sound of breaking dishes, and even some candelabra's tipping over.

"Inuyasha!" Tashio screamed for his youngest.

"Yes father." Came a little reply

"Were you the bright one to put _honey_ all over my shoes!"

"No father that would be Nissan."

"Sesshomaru Miliardo Yukann! GET DOWN HEAR NOW!"

"Father please, im right hear." Came another voice. Tashio looked up and out the open door and noticed his eldest son sitting on the banister

"Did you do this…" he asked as he was sitting down at his desk but his chair was some how different. When he sat on it the bottom of it fell out and he ended up on the floor in an undignified heap. A growl escaped him.

"Do what put honey on your shoes?" Sesshomaru asked in a little voice trying not to laugh while his younger sibling was howling on the floor.

"Your brother said you did."

"Inuyasha you little liar I didn't do _that_!"

"Then what did you do?' his father asked while standing back up and opening up his office draw. Upon opining this it triggered the clear string that snapped and let a bucket of blackberry juice come tumbling down upon a very un-expecting youkai lord. Because his little angelic son had crushed the blackberry's himself that early morning it was not going to come out of…… anywhere .

"THAT!" Sesshomaru said as he finally gave into a fit of laughter. Both pups stopped when their father began to growl.

"You have to the count of three to get out of my sight."

"But dad, you your self said that you were starting to go gray so I came up with a homemade dye." Sesshomaru said with a smile and a innocent look

"3!"

"MOMMY!" Inuyasha yelled as he saw his dads eyes go red. He followed his brothers lead. They ran almost all over the castle until Sesshomaru made a sharp right, and they went piling into the storage closet.

"Way to go genius." Inuyasha said

"Shut up flea bag." Sesshomaru retorted. Inuyasha just smiled.

"You did get those under control didn't you?" Sesshomaru asked

"You tell me."

"Inuyasha I swear if I get one flea bite on me I will hang you on the close line by your ears."

"Ok, ok yes I got them under control. But why did you have to go edge dad on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said 'but dad you said you were going gray' or something like that."

"Just to see him get mad I guess…oh crap!"

"What?"

"I just forgot that my poisonous pet rat got out of the cage this morning…"

"But Nissan, mom hates snakes!"

"I know, that's the reason I got him in the first place."

"OOO im telling mama. MOMMY!"

"You idiot! Now he's gonna know where in hear!"

They quickly left the closet, in the process they ended up splitting up. Inuyasha thought that the most safest place was his Nissan's room. He ran up the steps and quickly opened the door and then shut it and locked it. Not realizing that his brother had left the candle burning on the night stand he bumped it by accident. He ran underneath the bed and all of the sudden, about a minute later he felt that it was really hot, next thing was he smelled smoke. He crawled out from underneath the bed, and just in enough time too. He looked and noticed with great horror his older brothers bed was on fire. He decided that he had to get out quick. He reached for the door and started to whimper when he found out that it was locked. He tried to unlock it but he remembered his Nissan saying something like 'don't ever lock it unless you know how to undo it'.

So Inuyasha did the next thing he could think of. After all he was half-youkai right? So he jumped out the window. Luckily for him Sesshomaru was running from his dad and was in the lead, he just so happened to be under his four story bedroom window. He sensed something coming from above and by natural instinct he put his arms out and caught Inuyasha. He sniffed him and said

"Inuyasha _why_ do you smell like smoke?"

"Hehehe, um Nissan I love you!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I accidentallysetyourbedonfirei'mreallyreallysorrypleasedon'thurtme!"

"I couldn't understand you! Say it again Inuyasha!" Inuyasha took a deep breath and said

"I accidentally set your bed on fire, im really, really sorry please don't hurt me!"

Sesshomaru dropped Inuyasha and looked down at him incredulously. He had a blank expression and walked calmly away. _I'm alive!_ Inuyasha thought

"DAD! INUYASHA SET MY BED ON FIRE! SAY BYE TO YOUR SON IM GONNA **KILL** HIM!" Sesshomaru roared.

Keeping true to his word Sesshomaru hunched and was ready to pounce but was stop by his father. Tashio looked at his eldest and would have been proud if it wasn't the fact that his son was after his youngest. Be it as it may his youngest was the victim hear and he promised his wife when she left for a fifteen minute walk that both her sons would still be alive. So he took in Sesshomaru and couldn't help the laughter that came with it. If he were any other being he would be scared to death, but since he was Sesshomaru's father he didn't. They way the pup looked was just to funny for the youkai lord. Sesshomaru' tail was twice his size, his eyes were red-rimmed, and his moon was almost taking up his forehead because of its thickness.

"Sesshomaru, how many times do I have to tell you, you cant kill your brother."

"DAD! WHY ARE YOU ALLWAYS TAKING HIS SIDE!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Don't take that tone with me."

"Do you even know _what_ he did?"

"No, but I'm sure I'm going to find out."

"He set my bed on _fire _dad! On FIRE!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Where am I going to sleep from now on! You might as well go ahead and dump me in the village."

"Stop saying that, and if anything else you can seep in his bed and he can come in with me and his mother."

"YOUR LETTING HIM GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Sesshomaru said in near hysterics

"I just now realized that you really have your mother's temper, when you could make her mad."

"THAT'S IT! Dad I'm running away."

And with that Sesshomaru tried to get away when he ran right smack into Iziouay. He slowly looked up and noticed she had such a confused look on her face.

"What happened?" she asked all three answered at the same time but with different answers

"Sesshomaru yelled at me!" Inuyasha said

"INUYASHA SET MY _BED ON FIRE!_" Sesshomaru yelped

"They were pulling tricks on me again!" was Tashio's reply

"Wow, kids go play I have to talk with your father."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru left unwillingly and felt sorry for their father.

"I leave you alone with them for fifteen minutes and I come back to my poor little Inuyasha crying his heart out. My little Sesshomaru is hypervenalating over god knows what I your…….." Iziouay herself went into hysterics of laughter.

"My husband the great lord of the west looks like a giant blueberry!"

"It's blackberry! Sesshomaru pulled this little prank."

"Oh my! He sure knows how to make sure you get attention!"

"Oh dear, there's something I forgot to mention…"

"What is it Tashio?"

"That….."

His words were cut short when she herself fell into one of the boys traps. Namely Sesshomaru's. Before she knew it she was covered head to toe in what looked like caramel but smelled like crap.

"That your on their hate list too."

"Sesshomaru! Inuyasha!"

Both came running out from the bushes and said simultaneously pointing at the other

"He did it!"

A/N: Did you like it? Did you hate it? Let me know. Do you think that I should continued it? Tell me what you think. I thought of this all of the sudden and I just had to right it. Please review!


	2. He started it!

He did it!

Summer: See why InunoTaishio was about to kill his children!

Chapter 2: He started it!

Izuya looked at her two boys steam rising from her head.

"Which one of you two did this?" Inuyasha looked at his brother and Sesshomaru the same.

"Now I know that one of you two did this? Now pleas tell me which one so I don't have to punish both of you" both still looked dumbfounded

"Ok then what would you like the punishment to be?" Sesshomaru look excited now

"I know I know! Lets set Inuyasha's bed on fire cuz I don't have one, and then I get out of the punishment"

"Nice try Sesshomaru, you will get to your bed in a momen-" his dad said

He was cut off yet again by a door bell ringing

"Now who could that be?"

He answered the door there stood a young youkai with black hair

"May I ask who are you?"

"Im Naraku." he said as if this was all the info needed

"I'll assume your Sesshomaru's friend come in" he let the small boy in then Naraku looked at him with a questionable gaze

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Tashio didn't know what to make of the boy

"I'm Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's dad and I own this place" the kid was about to retaliate when Sesshomaru came out

"Naraku you came just in time! I almost got punished for prank joking Izuya"

"So it was you Sessh?" asked his father

"Ya" said Sesshomaru with a 'duh' look on his face

"You don't think that _he _would think of something like that…. Though he did get the shit for me!" Tashio looked down at the pup like it was the last thing that he'll see even Naraku flinched when he said the 'curse'

"**What did you just say!"** the pup had a innocent look on his face

"Inuyasha said that that's what _that _poop is called"

"Oh did he now **_Inuyasha!_**"

"Yes daddy"

"What did tell Sesshomaru that this poop is called?"

"What poop"

"The poop all over your mother!"

"Oh shit!" Naraku flinched again

"**Inuyasha you cant say that word!**"

"Why not, what's it mean?" asked the confused child

"It means poop, but you cant say that word because it's a curse!"

"Shit is poop…….so what I cant poop now cause it's a curse, curse Sesshomaru cause it was his idea to put the shit on mama!" Inuyasha said with tear filled eyes

"**Inuyasha! I told you not say that word!**"

"What word? Shit?"

"**GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!**"

"BUT SESSHOMARU SPILLED THE SHIT ON MAMA!"

"SESSHOMARU MILIARDO! _YOU _GO TO YOUR ROOM **_NOW!_**"

"But father I cant go to my room." Sesshomaru said a little to calmly

"**AND WHY NOT!**" Tashio sounded furious

"**BECAUSE _YOUR LITTLE ANGEL _SET MY BED ON FIRE AND NOW PROBIBLY MY WHOLE ROOM IS GONE THANKS TO THAT…….THAT WORTHLESS PIECE OF A BROTHER! HE'S BROKEN! I WANT I NEW BROTHER!**" Sesshomaru said all in one breath and he still had on a blank face but his voice, even when so little was matching the pitch of his father's. This little technique he inherited from his mother, to look like your calm but your really bursting with anger on the inside.

"Just go upstairs and out of my sight for now!" Tashio said a little perturbed that his son had just picked up _another _one of his late wife's habits.

Now that the place had settled down some Tashio sat back on a chair in the living room. All of the sudden he heard a blood curtailing scream of his youngest child. He quickly ran up the stairs and saw the young child was being help by Sesshomaru in front of the older sibling's door. He looked for Naraku and saw that he was rocking back and forth repeatedly saying something like 'Don't let the fire get me! Don't let it get me!'. He looked a little in the room and saw that his first-born's room was like an oven. Flames were licking there way out of the room and before you knew it the doorframe was on fire and was about a foot away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha continued to scream his head off and they heard Izuya come running up the stairs and to her horror there were her two sons standing before a room that's heat she could feel down stairs. She pushed Tashio out of the way, and pulled Inuyasha and Sesshomaru away from the burning room.

She also got Naraku and led them away from the room, they were sitting on the steps and she had all three in her embrace. Trying to calm the children was not an easy task, for Inuyasha was now balling his eyes out, Sesshomaru was just still as can be and he had such a sad look on his face, and Naraku however was going into hysterics. Izuya did not realize that when she went running out of the kitchens that she had worried one in particular. Her name was Lithuania and she was well known to the boys of the castle, for one reason only: she was simply the best baker there was to offer in Japan. Sesshomaru looked at her and calmly said.

"Inuyasha has a gift for you…….an oversized oven, oh now where did he put it……(gasps) that's right! Please Lithuania make use of my room your OVERSIZED OVEN!"

"Prince Sesshomaru…….do I want to know what happened?"

"Inuyasha set my bed on fire!"

The maid glared at the hanyou. You see Lithuania was the only maid of Sesshomaru's mother left that survived the attack that had killed Lady Sarihona. So she kind of favored Sesshomaru over Inuyasha. Tashio kept her around only for the fact that it she reminded him of his late wife. He missed her so much but he has not only Izuya, who was almost exactly like his late wife only the fact that she isn't no where near as powerful as her, plus he still has Sesshomaru, who is identical to his mother in every way possible, however he did look like his father too.

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Naraku. Go to Inuyasha's room and make yourselves busy with something while we try to get the fire out. And DON'T think that you guys are off the hook either." Tashio said

So the three of them were sitting in Inuyasha's room. Naraku was drawing, Sesshomaru painting, and Inuyasha playing with his wooden blocks. Well Inuyasha wasn't being careful as to what he was doing and ended up making his castle fall. One of the blocks flew at Naraku and hit his square in the head. Naraku looked at Inuyasha and glared at him, he threw the block back to Inuyasha but Inuyasha didn't catch it like he planned to. Instead it went right through his opened and waiting hands and _smack_! Right into the red paint Sesshomaru was using. It was all over the young prince, everywhere but his tail……

Inuyasha tried to pick up the blue paint knocked over, but when he was in mid-stride of picking it up, he dropped it…….right on Sesshomaru's tail. Inuyasha knew what was coming next, as did Naraku

"MOMMY!"

"DAD! I'M NOT GONNA KILL HIM THIS TIME! IM GONNA MUTILATE HIM!"

Sesshomaru threw paint back at Inuyasha and Inuyasha threw a block at him and then Naraku got caught between both.

Before anybody could stop it, all three were in a battle of throwing anything they could get there hands on. Tashio, Izuya, and Lithuania came running in the door to see what all the screaming and banging was about. And what they saw almost made Izuya faint. There stood Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Naraku all different colors with blocks sticking to them and a crayon hear or there. All there looked at each other and then: Naraku pointed at Inuyasha, Inuyasha pointed at Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru pointed at Naraku and they all said

"HE STARTED IT!"


	3. You made me do it!

He did it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

A/N: Sorry it took so long, but…I'm very uncoordinated… I had broke my computer! I'm not gonna say just how I broke it but I did, and it took some time to fix it so please don't hate me for the wait. As for the mishap of Izayoi's name yes the computer did change it and it took me a while to put it back in because it kept trying to change it…any way's on with the story!

Chapter 3: You made me do it!

Tashio took a deep breath. 1…2…3 then let it out. He had used this method numerous times to keep from either killing his children or pulling out his hair…although maybe it was him but, it did seem to be getting a _little _thinner than it's usual thickness. He stood there looking at the three guilty children who were looking as innocent as a robber surrounded by the police. Nope. His anger was still there. Try it again, 1…2…3…ok maybe it'll work this time…

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Naraku I am going to count to three _again_ and then I better not hear one word from you, I better not see you, I better not even be able to _smell_ you do you understand me?" Tashio said with much boiling over the top anger

"Yes Sir, we do." All three said in unison

Naraku looked to Inuyasha, Inuyasha looked up to Sesshomaru but Sesshomaru was gone. He, unlike those two, knew what his father was capable of when he had reached that certain point. The two children trailed behind him trying to keep up with the ridiculously long strides.

"At least clean yourselves off first!" Izayoi's voice brang as a sense of calm compare to the tense atmosphere

"I will call for you three about an hour before dinner is served." Tashio said with a bit of amusement in his voice

With that the three of them were off. Sesshomaru really didn't know where he was going, all he knew was get away from his father before he explodes. Yes, he loved his father but sometimes it was one of Sesshomaru's favorite pass time to edge his father on left and right. He sensed the two behind him and tried not to get angry, after all they were the one's who started that little fight in Inuyasha's room…

'_Ok so we go to get as faraway from dad as we can but…we still have to be on castle grounds and Lady Izayoi said to clean ourselves off so…' _a thought stuck gold to Sesshomaru. _'Yes, that is the perfect place…then I can get them back from getting me in trouble with father!'_ So with this in mind he kept leading them down this hall and that hall and all of the sudden they were in front of the door that lead to the basement. Sesshomaru opened the door and crept down into the cellar of the castle and made sure that the two were behind him.

He looked around and you could sure tell that the cellar's were used very often…not one spec of dust…anywhere. _'God, my room isn't even this clean…'_ he thought to himself. He seemed to be looking for something…where was it? He remembered when Lady Sarihona and him looked for this and got into barrels…oh yes this would benefit him extremely for he knew the way and those two did not. He moved a cart hear, pushed a table there and then he looked down and _'Aha!' _there sat a secret wooden door with a lock over it. It smelled kind of damp and Inuyasha heard some kind of odd rumbling sound. Sesshomaru lifted the door, Naraku, and Inuyasha gathered around him to see exactly what it was that he was looking for.

Inuyasha gulped…the odd rumbling sound he had heard was rushing water. This door was only used when they had shipped or rather floated things to other people and they had a receiving stall just like this, only it was for when people were generous enough to actually send 'them' stuff.

"What are we going to do?" Inuyasha said with deep caution

"Inuyasha 'we' are going to **jump in there** and in the process not only get clean, have fun but also get away from father as fast as possible. It's really short however we do have to look out for Sting."

"AWESOME!" Naraku shouted with glee and before Sesshomaru could stop him he had jumped in

"Come on Inuyasha! We have to follow him! What if he runs into my little Sting…"

"OH NO! I AM NOT PUTTING ON PART OF MY BODY INTO THAT NASTY WATER! IF IT HAS A GIANT JELLYFISH…" Inuyasha was cut off but Sesshomaru pushing him into the rushing water head first.

Things were whizzing past Inuyasha. If he hadn't had his eyes open he wouldn't have dodged that particularly large rock that almost hit him in the head. Everything was fine until he hit the wall that surrounded the gushing water. It knocked the breathe out of him and his vision went a hazy yellow. Just when he thought he was going to die from drowning he felt something soft in his hand…he knew the texture…that was Sesshomaru's tail! He wasn't going to die after all!

As soon as Sesshomaru felt his little hand grab onto his tail he sped up his pace using his youkai speed. Within moments he had found Naraku. He was already on the lake's shore from what Sesshomaru could tell. He broke the surface and threw Inuyasha to shore. The pup was hacking and coughing all the way. He swam to shore and almost choked on laughter from what he saw. There sat Naraku rocking back and forth with his hair kind of withered and already dried…something that he would carry for the rest of his life. When Sesshomaru last saw him he had really fine and strait hair and now it seemed…withered. It was too much for Sesshomaru he then decided that it was time to let it out.

Naraku wasn't at all pleased as to what was happening. First some crazed jellyfish comes after him nearly costing him his life, when he tried to get to shore it caught a hold of his leg, now that he finally is on shore he has a little inu-pup **thrown** at him, and now his so called '_best friend'_ is laughing at him! The nerve! He then felt something on his left shoulder; he turned to see Inuyasha taking deep breaths of air.

"You _LIED _Sesshomaru, I thought you said that it was SHORT!" Inuyasha said with anger and hurt laced into his voice

"Yeah! You said that…that…_thing _was **small**! I don't think your dad in his youkai form is as big as him!" shouted Naraku

"Hold on! Hold on! Look…" Sesshomaru started to say something but was cut in by his laughter

Naraku and Inuyasha glared at him like there was no tomorrow

"Alright…Inuyasha to me it seemed short because when I first did that not only was I with my mother but we were also in barrels so that we could still breath…"

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT WE WOULD SURVIVE!" Inuyasha said incredulously

"Well look at it this way Inu, you'll be an excellent swimmer! As for my Sting he looked _very_ small from my mother's back…"

"You never saw you pet up close?"

"Of course!"

"Then why is something that **big **called _small_!" Naraku now was the one not believing the situation

"Well he was nowhere near as HUGE as my mother was in her youkai form…so I guess the thought never crossed me."

"Your unbelievable!" Inuyasha said

"I know I am thank you." He retorted back

"Why didn't it attack you two?"

"Sting was a gift from my mother, it knows somehow that I am her pup. I guess once it sees someone twice its size…" he was cut off by Naraku

"TWICE! TWICE IT'S SIZE I …I …" Naraku then fainted, just as he did Sesshomaru gasped

"What! What is it?" Inuyasha asked alert

"I just remembered something!"

"And that would be…" Inuyasha said getting a little impatient

"Naraku is afraid of anything three time's his dad's size…"

"How big is his dad?" he said out of curiosity

"About as tall as dad."

"I'm surprised he didn't pass out before than, cause that thing is just not of this earth."

"Hey I don't talk about your pet _bunny_!"

"He isn't a bunny his is a hare!"

"Same difference!"

In the midst of there argument they didn't realize that Lady Izayoi was coming up behind them to inform them that dinner would be served in an hour or even sooner. She almost expected them to be near that blasted lake with that treacherous jelly in it…she hated anything with more that two to four legs…it just wasn't natural! However she didn't expect to see Naraku sprawled out on the ground passed out. She quickly ran to him and tried to get him up but the child must've been scared to death. She called for one of her handmaids to help her wake the child just then the two boys noticed her.

"Mommy!" Inuyasha cried as he ran to her

"Sesshomaru tried to DROWN me!" he sobbed into her shoulder

"Sesshomaru Miliardo!" she said in a stern voice

"My Lady, Inuyasha is mistaken, I was just simply trying to wash him off. If I really wanted him to drown I would've poisoned him first." He said in a 'matter of fact' tone

"You will take Naraku to your room and I will call you when dinner is served!" she said not buying the child's story at all

Sesshomaru just shrugged it off. He really didn't need to prove himself to anybody, his yes should be yes and his no should be no, end of subject. He went over to Naraku and picked him up and started off to the palace. With the whole thing of trying to get away and get there scent's clean he for got one simple little minor problem…

"But my Lady, I cant go to my room." He said calmly

"Young man I don't want to hear your excuse you'll do as I say." Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red. Only HIS mom or his father could speak to him like 'that'.

"**I DON'T HAVE A ROOM! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!**" he said loud enough for his father to hear

"Then go to a guest room." Was all his father said as he went to try to comfort Inuyasha. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes_ 'Yet they don't play favorites'_ he said mockingly to himself. He was just fine walking Naraku to the castle, it was when he had to climb a hoard of steps. He knew Naraku wasn't this heavy yet why did he fell like it. After what seemed like eternity to Sesshomaru he finally Naraku and himself up to one of the guest rooms. Just as soon as he got in the door Naraku awoke, they got dressed and they freshened up for dinner.

The halls of the castle were filled with life between the flame's dancing across the walls, the children's laughter, and the usual decorations that were suspended upon the walls. In the dinning area there stood a magnificent table with tons of food gracing it. After all dogs in general eat a lot, let alone growing pups. Everything was going very smoothly and nothing was amiss. That was until Inuyasha was trying to hard to spoon up his crushed/baked apple pie, it was **accidentally **flung right at his brother and the room went quite… Sesshomaru looked to his clothing and spotted where the pup had 'accidentally' got him with his food.

"I'm sorry Nissan! Really I am! Oh god! Please don't hurt me!" Inuyasha pleaded

"Its ok Inuyasha! It was a mistake and I forgive you." Sesshomaru said with a smile

The room went quiet again. None of them believing that Sesshomaru would just brush something like that off. Usually it would've been a 'YOUR DEAD!' or a 'DIE WEAKLING' not a "Its ok!" never had he done something like that and it greatly disturbed everybody.

"Son are you felling well?" Tashio asked

"Yes father why?" his son said with a smile

"Your starting to freak me out that's why!" both Tashio and Inuyasha said in unison

"Come now Tashio, Inuyasha maybe the boy just wants to be nice…" Izayoi said with a nerves laugh

"I think he's just that mad that he's going insane!" Naraku just had to add in

"Lady Izayoi had it right!" Sesshomaru said almost getting red in the eye

Because of his irritation he started to wave his hand rapidly underneath the table. The maids came and cleared the table off and the Lithuania came in and announced the next course which made Inuyasha freeze, Sesshomaru almost faint, made Naraku unknowingly shot a spider web from his finger tip and it was very, very securely raped around the chandelier.

"Fried Jellyfish, a courtesy from lord Tashio." She said and then left the servants to do there job.

"You…killed…my…Sting?" Sesshomaru asked with a shaky voice

Tashio stopped mid-bite and looked at his son and wondered '_What is he talking about?_'. He then noticed that his son was shaking his shoulder. What was he doing underneath the table that he was shaking that hard?

"Son, what are you doing?"

"Waving my hand in anticipation, did you or did you not kill my Sting?"

"Who's Sting?"

"YOU DON'T REMMEMBER!" Sesshomaru cried and before he put his head in his hands Inuyasha could have sworn that he heard a squirting sound. Like when you squirt water at somebody.

"Sesshomaru stop being a baby!" Inuyasha screamed at him

"Inuyasha I'm not in the mood!" he said looking up at him with bloodshot eyes

"You act like such a girl…" Inuyasha stopped midstride when the children's course came in and the sat it right in the middle of the table. Although it would have looked alright if it not for the fact that it was now starting to sink…and sink…and sink.

"What is going on hear!" Tashio said a little perturbed that his magnificent table was sinking. He looked under the table and all of the sudden the whole castle heard

"SESSHOMARU!" obviously when he was either anticipating, or angry the poison in his claws came fast and heavy and the only way to get rid of it was to let it out

"Did you really have to melt my antique table…I would've got you a new Sting!" he said

"THEN YOU DID KILL HIM!" his eyes went red and wind started to howl

"Sesshomaru it's just a jellyfish!"

"Inuyasha stop making fun of him!" Naraku said sticking up for his friend

"JELLYFISH! JELLYFISH! JELLYFISH BEHIND YOU!"

"NOOOOOO!" Naraku screamed was put his hands to his hair and started running in the direction of the window to see if it was true. He forgot that a certain piece of silk was still rapped securely around the chandelier and it came hurling at him and grazed his head my inches. Instead it went out the window along with a chair or two.

"Wow you look more like a girl when your surprised Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha must've not have forgotten their little argument

"In-u-yasha…" he said with barley contained anger

"What FLUFFY!"

"You have until I count to three to get out or else I will kill you!" he said in a voice that almost didn't belong to him

"DADDY! MOMMY! HE'S FREAKING ME OUT!" Inuyasha tried to run away but Sesshomaru easily caught him

Tashio saw this and thought that is was better that he got Sesshomaru off of Inuyasha now before there was blood…and it wouldn't be coming from Sesshomaru. So he went over to the two fighting boys and in midst fighting Sesshomaru didn't realized exactly who it was that grabbed his arm so sharply, he thought it was someone trying to hurt him. He automatically got his poison claws ready and hurled it at Tashio's head. The poison missed him by millimeters, however Sesshomaru's clawed hand didn't. Tashio stumbled backwards and landed on the floor unconscious.

"OOOOOO! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Inuyasha said pointing a finger at Sesshomaru

"You made me do it!" he said pointing back

* * *

A/N: What did you think of it? Did you like it hate it? Do you think it sucked or did you actually enjoy it? Either way I'd love to know! Please review:) 


	4. That was then, this is now!

He did it!

Chapter 4: That was then this is now!

A/N: I got the idea from a story I wrote by Cassia and Siobann, two of my favorite writers

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the scene from the story written by Cassia and Siobann

Izayoi looked in awe at the small boy…she certainly was not expecting her adoptive son to do that! Normally Tashio could have easily blocked it, what did the pup do that was so special that it literally 'knocked out' her very strong husband! She didn't realize that the boys were back at it again until she heard a yelp come from Inuyasha. She took one of the glasses on the table (that was now basically on the floor! --) and smashed it against one of the walls, in order to get the boy's attention.

She didn't realize 'which' wall she hurled the glass to…right by Naraku's head. The poor boy unknowingly shot a web (again) and this time it headed straight for Sesshomaru. The pup couldn't move, on the other hand Inuyasha ran for his life. Sesshomaru did NOT like the situation he was in… his little brother was getting away and HE COULDN'T MOVE! The pup looked mummified by the way the web was sitting on his little body. He was in a stray jacket of silk. His eyes did start to go red until he realized who exactly had him 'trapped'

"You traitor!" he yelled to Naraku

"How am I a traitor?" he asked with a thin sheet of sweet on his forehead

"You let him get away! You _helped _him get away!" he said in a pouting way

"I didn't mean to! I was almost scared out of my skin!"

"By what?"

"Lady Izayoi doesn't like me…she threw a glass at me and it smashed right next to my head!"

"Mom….Lady Izayoi , why did you try to kill him?"

"Listen Sesshomaru, I didn't mean to, I was trying to get you and your brother apart from each other so you wouldn't kill him."

"So you were in on it too…"

"You have to stop being so mean to your brother Sesshomaru there was a time were you actually used to like him…" she trailed off

"I still like him…like to torture him." He said disturbingly honestly

"Look, could you please get along with him until I go home at least?" Naraku pleaded

"Why, you could help." Sesshomaru told him

"No, because I always end up scared to death one way or another!" he told him honestly

Out of the blue they heard Inuyasha cry out in shock…well the two boys heard him Izayoi couldn't really hear too good. Sesshomaru's big brother instincts took over and he ran to where he heard the yelp come from. Surprisingly it was a little bit of a distance from the castle. Naraku despite the fact that he didn't look it, he was having a really tough time keeping up with Sesshomaru's pace. He saw him stop at a very tiny little cliff and look down it and thought to himself 'finally a stop' when he came to stand beside Sesshomaru he saw the prince's face red as ever with a vein popping out in his neck…he almost didn't want to look down he was afraid he was going to see pieces of Inuyasha's body everywhere. All of the sudden Sesshomaru busted out laughing. Maybe he really _did_ want Inuyasha hurt thought Naraku. He then took the chance to look down and couldn't help himself but to go into a fit of giggles. Obviously, Sesshomaru want trying to laugh at the sight before him.

There sat Inuyasha with tangled mercilessly in a bush of burs (those little prickly thingy's that stick to your animals or even you, there a real pain). Sesshomaru thought it would be a good time to start messing with Inuyasha but was cut off when Inuyasha started to talk first

"Listen, please don't say anything about this…PLEASE! And could you be so kind as to HELP ME! Instead of laughing at me! Sesshomaru I'm not kidding! I swear this thing is trying to eat me!"

"You dear brother have found yourself a carnivorous plant…"

"WHAT!"

"Don't listen to him Inuyasha, he's just kidding with you"

"DON'T do that Sesshomaru!" he said with a little to desperate

"Aw, you don't like your new friend?"

"SHUT UP AND HELP ME!"

Sesshomaru gave in and carefully stepped around the other bushes that had burs attached to them. He started to get Inuyasha out and untangled. Just when he thought that he was done he tired to stand up but he couldn't! Now he was stuck to this cursed plant! He thought nothing of it and he yanked his foot away not realizing that his long sleeve caught on another bush and before the three of them knew it, Sesshomaru had himself caught up in the at least **three bushes **of burs. It seemed to Inuyasha that the plants seemed to have liked his silky long hair. He also could have sword he saw it move too but…

Now it was HIS time to laugh

"How's it fell BIG BROTHER!"

"SHUT UP! I got you out didn't I?"

"Yeah but you also rubbed it in his face too…" Naraku said but quickly stopped fro the death glare he was receiving from Sesshomaru

"What about all the times you…" A very annoyed Sesshomaru cut off Inuyasha

"THAT WAS THEN THIS IS NOW!" Sesshomaru yelled at his brother

"Alright, but admit it!" he said triumphantly

"Admit what?"

"You cant take what you give!"

"I will not say _that_ Inuyasha!"

"Fine! Then I wont free you…"

Inuyasha was once again cut off, but not from Sesshomaru. Instead it was then that the plant started to move…visibly this time. Roots shot out from the ground and wrapped themselves around Sesshomaru's middle section. Inuyasha had been taken back by this act. He knew the plant had been moving! He just knew it! However, he was brought out of his revere when the roots started to come after him and Naraku! Naraku missed one by a thread, instead it got his cheek. Inuyasha got a little uneasy as soon as he saw the blood, those things must have been like razors and his brother was all caught up in them! Inuyasha didn't realize that one was headed strait his way, and it was pointed right for his heart…there was a blur of white in front of him… _'Dad you came!'_ he thought to himself. However it wasn't his father that had saved his life. It was his brother! Some how Sesshomaru ended up getting away from the bushes grasp.

Inuyasha saw that his brother had Naraku (who was passed out) in his left arm. He looked over Sesshomaru's shoulder and saw that it was _huge_. _'That's why he passed out' _ Inuyasha thought to himself. He then noticed that the bush was gaining on them. Sesshomaru then slammed both Naraku and himself, put all of his might into his claws, and charged at the youkai. Inuyasha watched in awe as his brother nimbly avoided the attacks from the bush youkai. He knew his brother was a good fighter just by the looks of him, but he also knew that he only undertook at the most four lessons from there father, he wasn't expecting him to be that good by instinct. Inuyasha also saw how it tried to eat Sesshomaru with its large set of teeth but Sesshomaru wasn't that easy to get. He found an opening and rammed his claws into its side and the youkai dissolved instantly. It was then that Naraku woke up. He looked around and stared at Sesshomaru who was panting and shaking a little bit. Inuyasha at that time let his age take over him and he ran to his brother and hugged him

"What _was_ that Nissan?"

"_That_ Inuyasha was a carnivorous plant…"

"I thought you were joking!" he said in pure shock

"I was but…"

"Are you alright Nissan?"

"Yeah, just a little shook up that's all Inuyasha don't worry." Sesshomaru said while giving a small smile to his little brother

"Where did the thing go?" Naraku asked interrupting the moment with the two

"Oh yeah…you were asleep…Nissan killed it!" he said still not believing it himself

"No way!"

"Yes he did Naraku! Unlike you he's not a chicken of things three times his size!"

"Well…." Naraku was cut off by a large sounding voice and it gave each and every one of them a shiver up the spine

"SESSH-O-MARU! IN-U-YAHSA!" it was the sound of there fathers voice

They each darted into a different direction just was Tashio walked into the clearing.

A/N: Please review! It is absolutely, 100 appreciated! Please review!


	5. Oh boy!

He did it!

A/N: I'm so sorry that it took so long to update this chapter but I had to update others plus I also started a string of one-shots. So please don't fault me for that!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything of Rumiko Takahashi!

Chapter 5: Oh boy!

'_This isn't right! No pup should have to go through this kind of anxiety!_' Sesshomaru thought to himself. Naraku and Inuyasha trailed behind him. They had run to the palace with all of their might and were trying to be quiet so the Tashio didn't hear them. Of course, it was his fault that they were in this predicament. If only he realized that it was his father who was coming at him and Inuyasha, they wouldn't be in this much trouble right now. If only…

"Sesshomaru! Inuyasha! You have to the count of ten to get your selves front and center **now**!" Tashio's voice boomed through the halls.

"Man, Sesshomaru! Why'd ya have to go and punch daddy out!" Inuyasha complained.

"It wasn't his fault Inuyasha, he was actually protecting **you** as well as himself." Naraku quickly put in.

"Don't tell him that!" Sesshomaru yelled with a voice that clearly said 'he wasn't suppose to know'.

"**10**!" each child flinched at the number

"**9**!" at the sound of the second number they started to move to the throne room.

Twisting down hallways quickly so that they weren't in trouble. By the time that they arrived at the throne room they only had three seconds left. Inu no Tashio looked at all of them with a scowl. Sesshomaru had to keep himself from laughing. Looking at the affects of the day did to there dad was quite amusing. There stood his and Inuyasha's father, he had purplish/pinkish hair while his tail was all red, his skin was a real light shade of pink, which made his markings, stand out even more. To top it all off, he had a black eye that anyone could see from a mile away. Sesshomaru bowed which made the other two bow down too. He pointed to his newfound trademark.

"Which one of you did this?" he asked in a real quiet and restrained voice.

"Daddy I didn't mean to…" His father cut him off.

"Which one?" he repeated himself.

"I did sir." Sesshomaru spoke again.

"You did?"

"Yes sir."

"Do know what the punishment is for one who strikes their father or lord?"

"No sir I do not." He said in a quiet and calm voice. (See it started way back then.)

"Stand up Sesshomaru."

"Yes sir."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, expecting the worse to come. Needless to say, he was practically shocked out of his fur when he felt two strong arms around him. He opened his eyes to find that his father was hugging him! In front of people too! The pup looked at his father with a questioning gaze. Once his father let go, and looked down on his little son. He almost laughed. Even though Sesshomaru was the elder of the two, he was always a little short of his age. He had noticed this when Inuyasha was about to his shoulder…the bad thing was that Inuyasha was fifty years old where Sesshomaru was fifty years older (Basically like five and ten). However, the look on the young pups face was also priceless.

"The punishment is to shock the son out of his wits…seems like I did a good job."

"Father!" Sesshomaru said with a shocked look on his face.

"Don't you 'father' me, look its already dark out. It seems as if Naraku is going to be staying with us for the night. Take him up to your guest rooms and get him into a change of night clothes."

"Yes dad." He said with a bummed out look upon his face.

"Oh, and Sesshomaru don't forget about the bath." Tashio said while trying not to laugh as his son's head drooped in defeat.

"**Yes** father." He said a little agitated. He hated forced baths.

"That's a good lad." Tashio said with a tinge of pride in his voice.

Sesshomaru led Inuyasha and Naraku up the stairs of the palace. They stopped at Sesshomaru's guest quarters and got Naraku a nice size bed as well as matching **silk** pajama's with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. After all, they were princes weren't they? Izayoi thought that even though they didn't act like royalty they should at least dress like it. He then decided that because his room was the biggest and it had the biggest bathroom and tub that they should get their baths there.

It was time for all of them to go to bed. The maids had brought up a new bed for Sesshomaru to sleep on. They didn't dare ask Tashio to stay up later due to a fight between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and Izayoi's vanilla milk bath. However they did wait for Inu no Tashio and Lady Izayoi to go out to the gardens like they usually do every night. Sesshomaru thought then it was the best time to go looking for his pet snake that had been missing since morning. In the process of getting up he must've woke up Inuyasha. He followed Sesshomaru and kept on defying him. Finally Inuyasha gave in and decided to go to the second most forbidden place **daddy's room**!

Walking _very_ quietly to his fathers room which was right next to Sesshomaru's room which was two rooms away from his. Being ever so quiet he opened up the door and looked around and saw a single candle burning very low, right next to it was a new candle in case the other ran out before they got back up stairs. He quickly lit that one and the whole room lit up (there powerful candle's). Looking around in awe he then spotted something that had his interest, daddy's sparkling white kimono that he only wore when he was addressing the nobles and in important meetings. Inuyasha thought that it would be so neat if he could be able to try it on…his curiosity and wanting go the better of him.

He put the top of the kimono on first since it was the one that he could reach. He quickly tied a knot just like his older brother showed him how to. Now the pants were something that was going to be hard to do. He looked around the room and spotted the plastic training arrows that Tashio had been using to teach Sesshomaru how to do archery with. Using two of them he made his own little belt. He saw Tashio's crown. He put it on only to find it sitting on his shoulders, so he decided to weave it into his hair with a training arrow. He looked at him self and was pleased. He truly looked like a king! (In his eyes )

Now it was time to put the pants on! Finally finding the opening he put them on and used _his new belt_ to keep them up. Needless to say he was drowning in them. Somehow he found a way to walk in them. And then walked out of his fathers room and down the hall to the kitchens!

Meanwhile in the Kitchens 

Lithuania was talking amongst the other maids of the hose hold they were all in the second kitchen were all of the stoves were at. Until Elvéwona told them what she did that mornig.

"You guys will never believe what I did!" she said a little too hyper.

"What?" all of them asked.

"Well, I made this potion for people who are ageing and starting to get wrinkles. Well not that had them or anything but I put some of the potion in lord Inu no Tashio's food this morning! With having two hyperactive kids like Sesshomaru and Inuyasha he is going to end up with them **very** soon. I doubt it will work though…"

"Really! What if it doesn't work though? Will it make him older?" Lithuania asked eagerly.

"No! Of course not! You just wont be ale to tell."

"Well that's good."

All of the sudden they heard the door to the first kitchen open up. Inuyasha didn't know that sometimes around this time of night that his father would get a little something from the kitchens before he was off to the garden with Izayoi. Another thing that he didn't know was that the way that the crown was woven into his hair covered up his doggy ears. Elvéwona came running out to greet her lord and was met with the sight that almost made her have a heart attack. Inuyasha looked at her and was about to ask her if she was alright until she spun around and ran right back into the second kitchen. '_Wow, dad has people run to get whatever we want! He must be mean with them or something_' he thought to himself.

"Lithuania! Oh I really did it now!" she said with much anxiety in her voice.

"What? What is it Elvéwona?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"**I SHRUNK THE KING**!" she hissed through her teeth at Lithuania.

A/N: What did you think of it? What ever you thought please review! Oh chapter 6 is going to be the last chapter for this story. Anyways I would really love to know what you thought of it. PLEASE R&R! (Gives puppy dog eyes)


	6. I didnt mean to do it!

He did it!

Disclaimer: I don't own it….but every thing else is mine! Mine I tell you!

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! Writers block…on certain things anyways. I hope you've enjoyed this as much as I have enjoyed writing it! Hear is a little something I heard and I loved it. It kind of fits with the story since it's the last chapter.

_Here the tragically beautiful _

_And the beautifully tragic_

_Drift through this night_

_In a last quest for magic_

_Trans Siberian Orchestra_

Chapter 6: I didn't mean to!

Lithuania looked at Elvéwona.

"You _shrunk_ the king." She said disbelievingly.

"Go ahead and take a look if you don't believe me." Elvéwona said in near hysterics.

"Okay…"

Lithuania poked her head out the door, looked around the first kitchen, and almost laughed at the sight before her. There sat the 'tiny king' on a huge chair, swinging his feet impatiently. At first she thought it was Inuyasha but the certain ways he would look and the inpatient sighs that were coming from the child…was a little too much like Tashio for her liking. She turned back to Elvéwona and told her.

"Gees Elvéwona, you really did it this time!"

"Oh thank you for being so supportive!"

"I'm sorry but what are we going to do…"

"We should tell him."

"Right."

Both of them full with hope that he wouldn't kill them, walked out to see that 'Tashio' had left.

"Oh, well let Izayoi deal with it."

"Yeah…your right."

"There your safe and sound now." Sesshomaru told his little pet snake.

It just seemed to hiss back in gratitude. Walking back to his room he heard a whole bunch of sounds coming from the kitchen. He was curious as to what was going on this late at night. That's when he caught his little brother running out of the kitchens with his **father's** clothing. He only knew that it was his dads clothing because he too had once put his father's clothes on but this…this was just too pitiful. Swiftly walking over to where his brother was hiding he didn't even bother to pick Inuyasha up. Instead he reached down and grabbed the overgrown pant leg instead. He dragged his brother across the floor.

Naraku too had heard all of the commotion. However the sweet little devious spider came out only to see Inuyasha being **dragged** by his older brother. _'That actually looks fun!'_ he thought to himself. _'What can I use?'_ that's when he spotted his silk sheet that was part of the never ending covers on his bead. He grabbed it up and looked out the hall and made sure no one was there besides Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. He then did a running start and then jumped on the silk sheet and slid across the hallway not watching that he was near the steps. Of course Inuyasha only has to see the part were he is going downstairs on the sheet.

"Aw I wanna do that! Nissan look! Lets do that!"

"Lets not Inuyasha father and Izayoi are…" he lost trail of thought as his childish side began to come out watching Naraku have so much fun made him want to join him.

"Ok…but just for a little while ok Inuyasha? After this is bedtime!"

"Ok!"

So now, all three of them were kind of racing, or seeing who could go the longest with just one push. Naraku not being as nimble, agile, or light as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha saw the refills for the oil lamps. He quietly went over to the oils and soaked his sheet in it so he could go even faster then Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. He began to weave intricate patterns of oil overlapping one another. He didn't realize he had made such a trail. That was until it all went wrong.

He was having a good o'l time sliding this way and that, that he didn't realize which tables he was bumping that was until he climbed the stairs and slid down that hallway. He sped to the other side and bumped hard into the table making the candle tip over…falling…right…on…his…oil…soaked bed sheet. Naraku go off in just enough time. However, he couldn't stop the trail of fire that was now going following his pattern. Inuyasha was on one of the lines and was tackled by Sesshomaru in just enough time to be able to get the pup out of harms way. Before anyone knew it the whole hall was on fire.

And of course Tashio decided to come in right at that moment. He thought he was delusional at first, coming back to rings and patterns of fire all over his white marble floor. He knew who did this. He didn't have to ask. He didn't even want to know exactly **how** they did it. All he knew was one thing

"**BOYS!**" He roared with all of his might. The whole plates of the earth began to shake.

Each child looked up and saw the angry dogyoukia lord and went an undoubtedly unnatural shade of white. They tried to run away but the fire was blocking them in. It was a little awkward how Naraku managed to make a perfect circle and him and Inuyasha were in it. Inuyasha was hysterical.

"WERE GONNA DIE! SESSHY WERE GONNA DIE!" he sobbed into his older brother's arm.

"One way or another Inuyasha we will die…just hopefully not today."

"WERE TRAPPED…WERE GONNA DIE!" Inuyasha kept on saying in a over dramatic voice.

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha…**Inuyasha**!" Sesshomaru said through clenched teeth. Sniffling he looked up at his big brother.

"What Sesshy?"

"Look, father already has people putting out the fire that someone mysteriously started."

"I think it was somebody who wanted to kill us…" Inuyasha said. He didn't realize that one of the guards heard him.

"I think the kids right!" he said aloud to companions.

"I think someone started this fire to try and kill the princes!"

"Yeah!" everyone else agreed with him. They didn't realize that Tashio thought that he would help with putting it out though. In fact they thought that he had retired to his chambers like lady Izayoi had. All that they saw was the rear end of somebody going through the storage closet. The guard pointed to where Tashio was.

"There he is!" not realizing that it was their lord, they quickly shut the door locking Tashio inside.

"What! Let me out his instance! I swear if you don't you'll regret it! LET ME OUT!" Tashio's voice was muffled due to the door's thickness.

Inuyasha knew that voice anywhere though. He stood there staring at the door wide eyed. He couldn't believe that they had just did that to his daddy. He knew that his brother was in a state of mind that he would soon grow out of, that all Sesshomaru knew right now was: protect little brother, stay alive, and hurt whoever did this. He just hoped that he didn't hear about the **culprit**…

"Prince Sesshomaru!" one of the guards sons came bouncing over to Sesshomaru. They were friends after all.

"Yes, what is it Seth?"

"My dad said that they caught whoever did this…would you like me to take you there?"

"Um…" he said hesitantly while looking down at Inuyasha. He mistook Inuyasha's shock for fear. He kneeled down in front of him.

"Don't worry little brother. I'll get him." he said a little **too** menacingly for his age.

"Nissan don't …."

"I told you not to worry."

"But…" he trailed off. Kuso! Why did Sesshomaru have to immature **this** time? He was like an adult any other…besides the pranks and all…

Sesshomaru walked over to Seth's father and looked at him. He had someone to protect right now and that want stopping him. He **had** to protect his baby brother. He said with forced words

"Where's he at?"

"In there my prince but…" he couldn't finish what he was saying. Little prince Sesshomaru quickly made his way toward the closet.

Tashio had given up and gone quiet. He had heard one of his son's voices. He wasn't too sure though as too which one it was. He heard the door opened, all he saw was a little bit of light then a clawed hand going straight to the forehead. Then everything went black.

_What had happened:_

Sesshomaru made his way toward the closet. He was actually scared but he would dare not show it! He had to be strong for Inuyasha, his father, lady Izayoi, and Naraku! 'Where is he by the way?' he asked to himself. Grabbing the door's handle, he quickly pulled it open and thrusted his hand foreword with all of his might. It was only when his fist made the connection with the '**culprit**' that he realized it was his father…

Everyone in the hall had gasped, even Sesshomaru. Inuyasha didn't though. He knew it was coming! But did Sesshomaru ever listen to him? NO! He had to go on and be stubborn like usual. He shook his head. A thought hit him.

"I know what to do!" everyone looked at the young hanyou. Sesshomaru turned to his brother with a white face and said

"I'm glad you do, because as soon as he wakes up…" he shuddered at the thought.

"Um I'll need…. this!" he said as he got a bucket of water that had been used for putting out the fire which was by the way token care of. He quickly dumped the water on his father and everyone watched with silent hope that he would wake.

Tashio's head felt foggy. He opened his eyes to see about eight pairs staring back at him. This made him sit straight up. He looked around at everybody and then at his two sons who were kneeling in front of them. He growled and finally said

"Who hit me?"

Every one responded at once for an explanation. He held up his hand and they all fell silent.

"I ask again. Who hit me?"

"I did sir." Sesshomaru said looking at the floor.

"That's twice in one day Sesshomaru." He said with a calm voice.

"I know! I'm really sorry! If I'd known it was you then I wouldn't have hit you! I am sorry milord." Remembering that his father was a king and he was after all in front of his subjects.

"Still Sesshomaru, twice in one day?"

"I told you I didn't know it was you…"

"I did!" Inuyasha said

"You did?" Tashio said while giving him a questionable look.

"Yes daddy. I tried to stop Sesshomaru but he wouldn't listen to me! I could only get one word out."

Tashio muttered something under his breath like "just like his mother" but Inuyasha was too busy looking around the palace for Naraku. He found him huddled under a table with his arms covering his head. While Tashio kept on talking to Sesshomaru he quietly made his way over towards Naraku. He bent down and looked at him and smiled. Naraku was too scared to do anything but stare.

"What's wrong buddy?"

"I am the one who started the fire…but it was an accident!"

"How did you start it?" Tashio asked from across the room.

Walking over with Sesshomaru right on his tail (literally). Naraku looked up and just noticed how incredibly tall Inu no Tashio was. He cowered back against the wall. Tashio seeing this; bent down so he was on his knees. Naraku thought it was safe to come out. He then proceeded to tell Tashio the **whole** story. At the end, Tashio had actually had a few laughs. That is when he noticed his sons clothing…

"Inuyasha…what are you doing?"

"I am playing with Sesshy's tail, why?"

"No, you're wearing my clothes."

"Oh! Uh-oh!" he said hiding behind his brother. He heard some of the guard's chuckle and said.

"So that's what Elvéwona meant by saying she 'shrunk the king'? It all makes sense now."

"What happened?" Tashio asked. You really couldn't blame him. Two blows to the head in one day will do that to an already dense person.

Tashio was now informed of everything. Everything seemed to fit together in one big puzzle now solved. However, he was missing just one more piece of information. Sniffing the air he asked:

"Naraku, where did you put the sheet that was soaked in oil?"

"I ended up kicking it into a room."

"Which room?"

"The room right next to the table." All of them looked besides Sesshomaru. His pupils went really little, he already knew the answer.

"Uh-Oh!" Inuyasha said for the second or third time within the last fifteen minutes.

"Oh, my he threw it into Sesshomaru's bedroom…" Tashio said while getting up. However things got really hectic then. Inuyasha had found a knot in Sesshomaru's tail, he was surprise that he was letting him touch it, however he had caused his older brother pain in his tail…bad thing to do. Tashio in the process of getting up ended up _stepping _on the tail too.

This was too much for the little ill tempered pup. Too much at once. He had just gotten a new bed but Naraku ended up throwing his burning sheet on his bed, the guards around him rushed to put it out. Inuyasha had **found** a knot in his tail…there were NEVER knots in his tail…plus his dad just stepped on it too. Yanking it out from underneath the foot and the hands he looked at his tail. It was broken at the bottom due to his dad's weight and had a little bold spot from Inuyasha's 'knot'. He growled really low and looked at all three of them with, red eyes flashing. Inuyasha afraid that he would never see another day, Naraku afraid that his best friend was going to rip him to shreds, and Tashio afraid that his son was gonna knock him again. All three of them at the same time with worried expressions said

"I didn't mean to!"

THE END

* * *

A/N: I would like to thank all the people who reviewed the last chapters. You people sending in review was so much support to me that I cannot even put it into words. I would like to thank all of you for reading my story I hope you liked it! I had a fun time writing this and coming up with the ideas. I usually come up with crazy stuff like this when I am doing chores or listening to music. Well once again thank you so much for those who have read and reviewed the later chapters. That's it for now, however I will definitely come up with more stories like this one. I just need some ideas. Got any? Please Review this chapter too! Thank you! All of you guys have happy holidays! 


	7. PLEASE READ

Hi everybody! For those who are reading this its because you most likely have a Story Alert on this story.

I just wanted you who don't have me on Author Alert and only have this Story Alert to know that I started the seaqule to He did it!

Its called Nuhuh! YOU did it!

Well I hope you go and check it out. It picks up where I left off. :)


End file.
